New Moon
by Distant-Dreamz
Summary: Takes place in Samurai times, The GX cast in a Feudal Romance stroy filled with action
1. Chapter 1: Lone Swords

Hello everyone I sorry I haven't been writing, I've just been so upset since they deleted my other story (Jaden and Alexis the true story). But now I'm back with a vengeance. Please note that I will be using the Japanese names for some people, if I feel their English names are not like one a samurai would have. So here it goes! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

Chapter 1

Lone Swords

"Hurry it up already" a brown haired boy, with brown eyes called into the darkness.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" a silver-haired boy, a lot shorter than the brown one came out of the bamboo thicket. These two boys were carrying with them a couple of katanas, which were strapped around their waists. "Gosh, Jaden"

The one whom he called Jaden looked at him, "Well maybe if you'd hurry it up a bit, I wouldn't be in such a bad mood!"

"Alright, fine" The silver-haired one sighed. Just then Jaden heard a sound coming from the thicket.

"Keep it down," Jaden hushed him "Syrus, can you hear that?"

Syrus looked around, but saw nothing. But then out of nowhere, a sharp rushing object grazed him lightly on the cheek.

"Show yourself!" Jaden growled into the darkness of the bamboo thicket, quickly drawing his katana out of his scabbard. He had grown to be quite skilled with a katana.

All around him he could hear the rustling sounds of leaves in the thicket.

"This is bad," Jaden looked around, "he could be anywhere!"

Syrus just wiped the blood from the scratch and drew his katana, "We need to get out of this thicket"

Another hurtling object came toward them.

"Hit the deck!" Jaden yelled.

A shadow appeared from the darkness of the thicket. He was dressed like a ninja.

"Who are you?" Jaden demanded

"You would like to know" he retorted, and from his ninja pouch he took out two ninja stars. Jaden stood, ready with his katana.

The stranger threw one of the stars at Jaden, who immediately swung his katana. The star defected off the blade.

"Well, well" The stranger applauded "Skilled aren't we?"

"Let me ask you once again" Jaden glared at the stranger "Who are you?"

"They call me, Manojyme Jun" he said "And you?"

"Jaden Yuki" Jaden answered back.

"I'll remember that," And almost as quickly as he appeared, he vanished.

"Come on, Syrus" Jaden turned around.

"Coming" Syrus quickly followed.

Soon, they got out of the thicket, and found themselves in the kingdom of Duelo. The sun was shining and the town was bright.

"Ahh" Jaden sighed "So nice here!"

"It really is---"

Syrus was interrupted by the loud blare of trumpets. A couple of soldiers dressed in armor, with an eagle insignia embedded in the chest plate, came surrounding a carriage.

"All bow in the presence of, Princess Asuka!" said a soldier, carrying a lance.

"Jaden," Syrus called to Jaden "Bow!"

"I don't feel like to" Jaden answered meekly.

"You," A soldier pointed at Jaden "Why don't you bow?"

"Because," Jaden answered calmly "I don't want to get dirty"

"Why I see you're just a petty swordsman!" The Soldier laughed.

"Yeah you already are dirty!" said another.

"Exactly," Jaden said, as calm as ever "Don't want to get dirtier"

"Why you insolent," The solders shouted in unison "Little Swordsman!"

They all drew their swords and charged at Jaden, who stayed calm and stood his ground. As they struck, Jaden quickly drew his sword and blocked the soldier's attacks.

"Garr" a soldier growled "If you don't want to bow"—here he set up for another attack—"I'll make you!"

The soldier swung as fast as he could, but Jaden quickly ran and appeared behind him.

"Trying to play with me kid?" The soldier shouted, in a loud roar that terrified the nearby citizens

"Hah" Jaden sighed "You're the one who attacked me!"

The Soldier got red in the face and called his friends to attack Jaden.

"Come on, Syrus" Jaden looked down to Syrus, who was still bowing. Syrus sighed and pulled out his sword.

"Hah!" The soldiers laughed "Just two petty Samurai?"

"Jaden I'm scared!" Syrus whined.

"Aww, come on" Jaden told him.

"Go get them!" The soldiers yelled.

"Hiyahh," Jaden screeched. Syrus then ran away.

Jaden's sword connected with the soldiers swords. A Soldier swung at Jaden, who duck and swung upward and connected with the soldiers face. Another one came up behind him and Jaden jumped in the air, and swung downward, planting the soldier. The third one ran up to him and was quickly propelled backwards when Jaden slashed him.

"Garr" a soldier moaned "You better run away, because when I get up,"

The soldier passed out.

"Come on Syrus, I'm hungry" Jaden said holding his stomach.

"What's going on out there?" a feminine voice called from the carriage. A beautiful woman stepped out of it, dressed in a silk woven dress, with an elegant crown resting on her head.

"Oh wow, that's the princess" Syrus, who mysteriously returned, gawked in amazement.

"Aww, she's not much" Jaden said unimpressed. Then he turned around and saw the princess, and looked straight into her eyes, who in turn smiled back.

That's how it all changed…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now, just like in my other story, I accept constructive criticism, but no FLAMING!

Next time: After meeting the beautiful Princess Asuka, Jaden and Syrus are invited to her castle, and the return of Manojyme Jun!


	2. Chapter 2: In the Princesses Presence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX

* * *

Chapter 2

In the Princesses Presence

"What's with all the commotion?" the princess demanded.

"This low-life swordsman," the soldier began "was not showing the common act of humility, by bowing"

"Oh bother the act of humility!" the princess demanded "it's just another stupid rule my brother made up before, he disappeared" with these words, she bowed down her head, as if to show respect.

"Pretty and noble" Syrus drooled.

The princess walked towards them, and immediately Syrus straightened up.

"Is this him?" she asked a soldier, who was lying on the ground.

"Yeah…" he mumbled in pain.

"You've taken down some of Duelo's top soldiers" she said in amazement "you're no ordinary swordsman"

"I sort of helped" Syrus said proudly, trying to impress the princess.

"Hah, hah," Jaden laughed "you just ran away"

"What do you want us to do with them?" a soldier asked.

"Bring them to my castle" she said turning around, the silk dress flowing in the wind.

"Are you," the soldier gulped "sure we should bring this barbarian, into the castle?"

He turned to Jaden, who was cheerfully walking about with his arms folded.

"Yes" said the princess, as she walked towards the carriage "Aren't you two coming?" she asked Jaden and Syrus.

"Oh, yeah" Jaden walked toward the carriage, followed by Syrus.

"Are you really the princess of Duelo?" Syrus gawked at her, in order to begin a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" the princess giggled.

Jaden was just staring out the window, admiring the scenery. He saw kids playing in the streets, merchants selling goods. And he could admire it in a fine carriage, with lots of legroom, and with big comfy leather seats.

"Sure is nice here" Jaden said, still looking out of the window.

"You think?" the princess asked.

"Yes, your" Jaden stammered "Majesty?"

The princess giggled, "Just call me, Asuka"

Far from where our heroes were happily toiling along, Manjyome was in the thicket.

"Just who was that?" his brother asked (could someone tell me his brothers names?)

"No one" Manjyome turned around and walked away.

"Don't just walk away" his brother said red in the face with anger "Now do you know what everyone is going to talk about now?"

The other brother chimed in "They're going to talk about how a boy managed to escape, one of the Jun brothers!"

"He wasn't a regular samurai" Manjyome insisted

"Well, you're not a regular ninja" His brothers yelled at him

"It won't happen again" Manjyome said walking away.

"It better not" one of his brothers threatened. Manjyome went into the thicket and mounted his horse.

"Come on" he told his horse "On to Duelo"

"The castle is huge!" Jaden gawked at the castle. The elegant castle stood atop a steep hill, at the foot was a golden gate, guarded by two men.

"Come on" Asuka called "Don't want dinner to get cold"

"Alright" Jaden yelled and jumped up and down happily "I'm starving!"

"I get to go into a castle!" Syrus exclaimed.

Our two heroes ran towards the gate, and entered the huge building. But as they entered, a soldier came running down the corridor. Panting and breathing heavily, the man struggled to speak.

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked.

"It's him" the soldier gasped "Manjyome, rumor has it he's riding here as we speak."

"Oh no" The princess gasped.

* * *

Next time: Manjyome is out to prove himself to his brothers, by taking down Duelo by himself. But Jaden and Syrus are forced into battle. When Jaden and Manjyome encounter, a fierce battle insues! 


End file.
